


The Fox And The Hound

by surfaces



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 1900s AU, Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF Hux, Blow Jobs, Cop Hux, Hand Jobs, Historical AU, Kylux - Freeform, Let's find out!, Like Cops and Robbers but with more anal sex, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Period Typical Language, Smut, Tags will be updated, Uniform Fetish, Victorian America AU, What did they use for lube in the 1900s?, Yes Hux is bad ass, as per usual, criminal kylo, slowburn, victorian au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfaces/pseuds/surfaces
Summary: It's 1865 and the Draft Day Riots aren't too far in the past, so tensions are still running high. The gangs and the cops are at each others throats, but two in particular are about to start a fire that could finish them both.





	The Fox And The Hound

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: CURRENTLY ON HIATUS WHILE I AM WORKING ON KYLUX REVERSE BANG COMMITMENTS. Never fear, dear readers. Normal service will resume asap!

It sounded like a stampede, multiple pairs of heavy boots pounding down the street thumping in a jarring racket of noise. One pair stood out from the crowd, their pulsating rhythm punctuated by grunts of exertion and streams of curse words as their wearer wove through crowds of people, rolling under the carriages stuck in traffic and hurdling over walls. The shouts of the horde of police officers grew more and more faint to the ears of the runner, and he allowed himself a small grin of satisfaction.

He wasn’t home free yet, though. There was always one that was more athletic, one rookie that tried harder than the rest, but Ren was ready for them. Grabbing a lamp post to swing himself around a corner, he used the momentum to throw himself into a nearby doorway. Shouting apologies to the shocked women sitting at their sewing machines, Ren took the stairs up to the second floor two at a time and bolted towards the open window at the end of the hall. As much as he would have liked to be the type to launch himself out into thin air, grabbing on to a washing line before dramatically climbing to freedom, Ren liked being alive way too much for such theatrics. He jumped onto the ledge, reaching for the drainpipe that he knew would run next to it, down the building to the alleyway below. Inching down as fast as he could, gloves squeaking against the metal, Ren dropped the last five feet and kicked off back into a run. He was close, _so_ fucking close, he just had to get to The Star and he’d be home free. He couldn’t hear the policemen any more, and he could see the bar at the end of the street. His lungs were burning and his legs were aching but the rising rumble of panic gave him the energy for the last push.

Ren practically fell through the door of The Star and had barely caught his breath before a heavy hand clapped him on the back. He turned, arm cocked and ready to punch what he thought was a policeman, but he saw the large ruddy face of Giriz Shysa just in time as a cheer went up through the bar.

“Hey would ya credit it, Runaway Ren made it again!”

Relief flooded through him as he made his way to the bar, suddenly gasping for a glass of beer. He was home, he was free, he was-

Another firm hand clapped him on the shoulder and Ren turned, smiling, expecting to see another well-wisher. Instead he just about managed to catch a glimpse of piercing blue eyes and fiery red hair before the punch caught him right between the eyes and lights went out.

 

*******

With a groan and a fair amount of whining, Ren forced his eyes open and tried to take in his surroundings. Everything was black, and the rocking and jerking motion of whatever he was lying on was making him nauseated. Moving his eyes made his head throb so he tried to crane his neck to look around. Black walls to his left and right, black roof above, thin strips of sunlight peeking through a barred window in what appeared to be a door. Realisation hit him like the punch had.

 _Jesus Christ. I’m in a fucking paddy wagon_. He let his head fall back onto the wooden floor. _Runway Ren gets caught, read all about it._ Oddly, rather than feel fear or worry at being caught and hauled to the police station and the potential outcome, Ren just felt shame. Shame at being caught, shame for being caught so unawares, shame for being bested and not fighting back. His reputation was all he had, if he lost that he’d have nothing. On the streets you’re nothing without your reputation. He might as well be that kid running from his family again; scared out of his mind, latching on to the first people who would let him, fighting to survive and fighting his way up the ladder until his name was known and feared. Now that could all be gone for the sake of a few dollars and soothing his increasing boredom. Ren didn’t _need_ to pick pockets or threaten shopkeepers for protection money, he had plenty of people to do that shit for him, but that was the problem. He was bored. Bored and tired of having no real action in his life. The draft riots were two years in the past, where the joy of the fight and thrill of anarchy had rekindled the fire in Ren’s belly. The fire that had driven him all those years and got him where he was. But as time passed the fire started to flicker again, and now it was in danger of burning out completely.

The carriage lurched to a halt and Kylo tried to pull himself upright, panic swelling in his gut as he realised he was in no position to fight anyone off, making escape almost an impossibility. The pain in his head made his vision blur and his stomach roil as he tried to get up, but the doors were wrenched open and hands were grabbing his boots before he managed. They dragged him bodily across the planks, hauling him upright when he reached the edge to clamp handcuffs around his wrists. Stars burst behind his eyes as the pain in his head throbbed and his knees started to wobble, but a strong arm was around his back, holding him up and directing him up the stairs and through the doors of the station. His brain was telling him to stop, to fight back, to do anything he could to not enter that building, but the pounding in his temples made it impossible to even open his mouth, never mind run away.

They stopped at a desk, Ren swaying a little as he tried to focus through the pain. He just wanted to lie back down until it passed, _then_ he could worry about how he was going to get himself out of this one. The desk was unmanned and Ren could hear the cop that was gripping him growling with barely-concealed annoyance. From the corner of his eye Ren could see the same flash of copper hair, firmly slicked back from a pale face and fair furrowed brows, and his interest was piqued. Turning his head slowly to hold off the clanging in his ears, he distracted himself by cataloguing the details; tall, almost as tall as Ren himself, slender and smart in his pressed starched uniform, buttons gleaming. His face was set in an irked sneer, and Ren was about to ask what had his underwear in a bunch, when the cop’s barking voice silenced him.

“Where is lieutenant Mitaka? Did he suddenly drop dead? That’s the only reason I can think of for him to not be at his post!” His stinging British accent was sharp and painful in Ren’s ears, and he lifted shaky hands to try his best to cover his ears. Thanks to the cuffs he couldn’t quite reach, and a small whimper escaped from his throat.

The ginger head snapped to face him, serious blue eyes searching Ren’s face before settling on a point just above his eyes. Ren figured he must have a bruise starting, but he didn’t expect the flash of regret that flashed across the cops face.

“Forget it, I will process the offender myself.” Pushing Ren hard he stalked from the room, dragging him from corridor to corridor until they were at the jail cells. Without a word he roughly unlocked the handcuffs, shoved Ren into the cell, locked the door, and vanished through yet another door. Ren had _just_ lowered himself onto the bench, only now realising how sore he was after the morning’s exertion, when the cop came back and stood before his cell, staring and chewing the inside of his cheek.

“Let’s start with the basics. Name, age, and occupation.”

Ren tilted his head and gave the cop a small smile, lounging back as best he could on the small bench. “Kylo Ren, old enough, and eh...let’s just say ‘various’.”

“How very droll. You must be quite the wit at parties.”

Ren just shrugged. “I wouldn’t know, I don’t go to parties. I’m not exactly _in_ with the hoi polloi, you see.”

A single red eyebrow arched and the corner of a lip twitched. “Yes, that much is obvious. There was me thinking that even guttersnipes knew how to have a good time. Apparently not.”

That had Ren on his feet, fists clenched and teeth bared. “What the fuck did you just call me? Don’t you know who I am?” He slowly stepped up to the bars, voice low, trying to ignore the thumping in his head. “I’m going to get out of here, and I’ll fucking snap you like a twig. I eat cocky little shits like you for breakfast.” He wrapped his hands around the bars as if he was going to demonstrate, his grip white-knuckled. His eyes flicked to the polished silver badge on the cop’s uniform, reading _Capt. Hux_. A slight shiver of fear ran through him as he realised the man before him was likely a lot tougher than Ren was giving him credit for. Still, never let the enemy see you sweat. He flicked his gaze back up to Hux, who was eyeing him with a mixture of scorn and curiosity. Ren reckoned it might be time to turn on the charm. Licking his lips, he slowly dragged his eyes from Hux’s shoes all the way to his face, looking him in the eye. “Or maybe you’d rather I ate something else of yours for breakfast?”

Hux’s smile was wide and his laugh genuine, and the pain Ren felt from Hux grabbing him by the collar and pulling his already bruised face into the bars with force felt all too real.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, it was the product of a sudden idea that pretty much just ran away from me. Tags will be updated as we go, and I will always put any content warnings in the notes, but feel free to let me know if there's anything in particular I should tag!
> 
> If you have any questions, comments or concerns, feel free to contact me!


End file.
